con su sonrisa
by maka-chan
Summary: con su sonrisa me conoció, con su sonrisa me conquistó, con su sonrisa se despidió..." enfrentamiento entre los uchihas, el llanto desesperado de sakura. "detente por favor!""¿quieres que me detenga?" "esta ves no puedo, lo siento..."ita/saku/sasu,lime


Hola a todos!!bueno este es mi primer fic de esta parejita, espero que les guste XD

Una cosa antes, utilizare un estilo de narrador variado, entrando en la mente de cada personaje, para poder ampliar la perspectiva.

**Declaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto, pero la historia es mia!!! Jajaja ojala itachi tambien lo fuese T.T

**Bueno comencemos….**

"_con una sonrisa me __conoció, con una sonrisa me conquisto, con una sonrisa se despidió"_

Tenía los ojos más lindos que hubiese visto, unos ojos que me recordaban a mi antiguo amor. Es mas, eran casi iguales, solo que el mayor tenia una mirada mas sombría, el pelo era mas largo, tomado en una coleta, y algo en su cara, tan especial que me enmudeció.

Yo iba a casa de sasuke, para ir a entrenar con su nueva colección de shurikens, y kunais.

Íbamos en grupo: sasuke, naruto, neji, hinata, tenten y yo. Cuando entramos en su casa, o mansión mejor dicho, todos se quedaron pasmados, excepto sasuke y yo, claro. Era enorme y hermosa, tenia una amplia entrada, la cual era guiada por un camino de piedras a través del espeso y verde pasto. Al interior era recubierta de una alfombra roja, que combinaba con los muebles, dándole un estilo muy acogedor y moderno. Nos recibió un hombre, un poco viejo, con una vestimenta bastante formal _"uno de sus sirvientes_" pensé. Los uchiha eran conocidos como uno de los clanes mas fuertes, poderosos, y enriquecidos. Destacándose por el poder del sharingan, y por integrantes honorables. Pero lamentablemente hubo una catástrofe, quedando solo 2 uchihas vivos.

Seguimos a sasuke, pasando por distintos lugares, hermosos y espaciosos, por cierto, hasta llegar a una escalera blanca y grande. Fuimos subiendo por ella, mientras mis amigos conversaban y admiran el lugar. Luego al llegar al 2do piso, aun que había un tercero, caminamos por un corredor, hasta llegar a una puerta. Sasuke la abrió dejando al descubierto su "guarida"Al frente se encontraba su cama, cubierta con cubrecamas negroazulino, con almohadones blancos como la nieve, y a la derecha de la cama se encontraba una mesita de noche. Arriba de ésta, habia un marco de fotos, nuestro marco de fotos. Estaba nuestro equipo 7. Había una corredera de ventana, la cual daba la salida a una amplia terraza, con un par de sillones en ella. Mas a al izquierda, había una televisión enrome, con un equiop de musica memorable. Toda su habitación estaba tapizada de blanco, al igual que el librero que se situaba mas alejado de todo, al lado de un sillón singular.

-Vaya sasuke-kun, tu casa es muy bonita-dijo una chica de grandes coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza

-mi casa es igual de grande…-susurro molesto neji, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-s-si es muy bonita sasuke-kun…-comento nerviosa.

-si es realmente linda, grande y tu habitación es impresionante sasuke-kun-dije sinceramente. Antes sentía un amor enorme y loco por el portador del sharingan que estaba adelante mío sonriendo. Pero ahora solo éramos amigos, aun que nos volvimos mas intimos, cosa que me sorprendio al principio. Pero luego nos fuimos conociendo y bueno, somos grande amigos.

-tsk, no tiene nada en especial…sasuke-baka deja de lucirte-reclamo molesto el rubio

-gracias sakura, pero…si ya has venido antes, no debería sorprenderte…-me dijo sasuke ignorando a su amigo.

-Em…si, aun que nunca me dejara de sorprender-dije con vergüenza. Era cierto que mi amigo era muy seductor, y tierno cuando queria serlo. Su mirada siempre podía ver a través de mi.

-mmmh…¿donde esta tu famosa colección de kunais?-interrumpió neji-no perdamos mas tiempo en idioteces-Era claro que neji odiaba a sasuke, ya que tenia babosas a todas las mujeres, tambien a tenten…

-mhp…-se limito a decir, y se puso caminar en direccion hacia el lugar indicado. Entro en una habitación, cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Segundo después salio con una gran caja nera de cuero en las manos. La dejo sobre una mesita y luego la abrió.

-¡¡¡¡woooow!!! son hermosos, siempre he querido uno de estos, son legendarios…-grito tenten, hiperventilando. Era obvio de ella, sus tecnicas ninja se basaban en los kunais, shuriken enormes, etc.-

-pero tenten, en mi casa tengo uno de los legendarios…-dijo deprimido el ojiblanco

La chica ni le presto atención. Me causaba pena verlo asi, pero no podia hacer nada.

Hinata no hablaba, solo miraba a su primo tratando de hacer milagros para llamar la atención, y naruto comparaba sus armas con las de la caja. Tipco e mi hiperactivo amigo. _"nunca madurara"_

Yo ya no me sorprendia, los habia visto tantas veces…

Tiempo más tarde, los chicos se fueron

-arigatou sasuke-kun , estuvo genial-dijo tenten despidiéndose con la mano, neji la empujaba para que se fueran rápido e hinata los seguia.

-sakura-han, ¿estas segura que te iras mas tarde?-pregunto preocupado mi amigo de ojos azules

-si naruto, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana-le dije para que no se preocupara-mañana comeremos ramen, como te prometi!-

-¿¿enserio??no te olvidaste, ¡dattebayo!-salto de alegria ante mi comentario-hasta luego sakura-chan, nos vemos sasuke-baka-dijo dando un salto hacia el resto. Yo me reí por lo bajo.

-mhp-divago el pelinegro. Cuando se fueron, sasuke me tomo de la mano, y me invito a pasar, de nuevo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tacto. Subimos a su cuarto, nos sentamos sobre su cama. Luego me miro directamente a los ojos.

-sakura, ¿te puedo pedir un favor…?-me dijo sasuke un tanto serio. Yo solo asenti.

-tu nunca has subido al tercer piso, o mas bien nunca te he llevado. Bueno es porque ahí esta la habitación de él-miro al suelo y continuo-a veces viene, pero hace tiempo que no hablo con él. Cuando viene, se encierra en su habitación ,y no sale en bastante tiempo, y cuando lo hace, pues no vuelve.-dio un suspi-Hoy llegó, esta arriba-se me congelo la piel. Sasuke me habia hablado antes de èl, con mucho odio, rencor y tristeza a la vez. Me habia dicho que antes él era distinto, que se llevaban bien. Pero con el paso del tiempo, todo cambio.

-sasuke, yo…-no sabia que decir. Sabia cuanto le dolía a sasuke hablar de él .Solo tome sus manos y las bese.

-tengo miedo, quedate conmigo sakura, esta loco, no sabes lo que puede hacer, y cuando le entra la locura…es impredecible, grita, rompe cosas…lo odio-dijo con dolor. De repente, se tenso, y miro atrás de mi hombro.

Me di vuelta lentamente, y pude verlo, pude ver como era, sus ojos perdidos, mirándonos. Su pelo era largo, tomado de una coleta, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran de un color rojizo, era alto, un poco mas alto que sasuke, debajo de sus ojos tenia una especia de ojeras "_hereditarias" _pensé. Vestía de forma extraña, con una capa negra, estampada con unas nubes rojas como la sangre, como sus ojos, y su sonrisa, era tan….tenia algo…

-Itachi…-dijo secamente mi amigo-vete…ahora mismo-su voz se torno mas dura.

Yo agarre fuertemente la mano de sasuke, ese hombre atemorizaba.

-¿asi recibes a tu hermano después de…veamos, 8 meses?-dijo tranquilamente aun con esa sonrisasu voz erra fría e ironia a la vez.

-psicopata…-dijo entredientes sasuke. El odio en el se acrecentaba y su chakra se sentía cada vez mas atemorizante.

-tal vez si, tal vez no. Valla que haz crecido, estas casi tan alto como yo, y ¡ah! Veo que tienes novia-dijo riéndose de forma muy particular. Sasuke apreto mi mano, se sonrojo un poco. El ojirojo fijo su mirada en la mia.

-asi que ¿tu eres Sakura, no??-"_como sabe mi nombre… " _pensé. No espero respuesta y continuo-mi hermanito sueña y fantasea contigo. Todas la noches en su habitación…-pero no termino, un chakra cargado de odio y con instintos asesinos se expandió, sasuke soltó mi mano y se lanzó contra itachi. Este ultimo lo esquivo con facilidad, convirtiendo la escena a su favor, dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago de sasuke. Esto lo hizo botar mucha sangre, manchando en parte ambas prendas de ropa y el piso, cayendo sobre el de frente.

-teme…-maldijo el pelinegro tratado de incorporarse, mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-¡¡no quieres que siga..?? ¿no le has contado tu historia, tu niñez…?no? pues bueno, te ahorrare las molestias-agarro su cabeza por el pelo para que lo mirara a los ojos. Luego su mirada me recorrió causándome escalofríos hasta llegar a los mios-mira sakura, tu novio desde pequeño fue un cobarde, tanto que jamas le conto a nadie nuestro juego. No lo disfrutaba, se le notaba en su rostro, pero yo si que lo disfrutaba-toco su mejilla y comenzo a bajar por su cuello, hasta su pecho. Ante aquel contando sasuke se entremecio-¿¿cierto hermanito?? Era un buen juego, tu piel tan suave, tus mejillas tan sonrojadas, tus lagrimas sobre la almohada, tus suplicas que parara, para luego ver la sangre de tus entrañas mezclarse con mi ser…-dio un suspiro de placer. Sasuke tenia el rostro vacio, en blanco, muerto. Comencé a entenderlo todo."_sasuke…"_

-¡detente por favor!-grite desesperada. Itachi paro en seco, y se puso serio. Me miro y luego sonrio de nuevo. ¿Qué le parecia tan gracioso?

-¿me detengo?¿eso quieres?...esta bien, lo haré-dicho esto, beso fuertemente los labios de su hermano. Sasuke gimió, y se dejo caer. Itachi desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareciendo justo a mi lado. Me puse de piedra.

-nos vemos, Haruno-dicho esto beso mi mejilla dulcemente y desapareció. Me quede pasmada durante 3 segundos. Corri hacia el cuerpo de mi amigo. Lo toque, y este me miro, con el rostro roto, deshecho, abrumado. Yo solo lo abrace.

-ya paso…ya paso, estoy aquí-el solo lloraba. El alma se me partió al verlo así.

Esa noche me quede con él, a su lado, apoyándolo. No hablamos, solo estuvimos abrazados, sobre su cama. No dormimos. No podia sacar la imagen de mi cabeza a ese chico, tan atemorizante y atractivo a la vez, sonriendome. Esa sonrisa era tan especial, una que no se parecia a ninguna que hubiese visto nunca. Se podria decir que me quede embobada mirandolo. Me toque la mejilla: me había besado, un tacto tan simple y sutil, hizo estremecerme. ¿Que poder tenia ese hombre?

Al amanecer, los primeros rayos de luz cruzaron la pieza en la que estabamos, alumbrando todo a su paso, los muebles, los libros, el computador, la alfombra blanca, etc.

Sasuke permanecía con los ojos abiertos, con las lagrimas secas sobre su rostro, con su ropa aun manchada.

-sasuke…-susurre, y lo mire. No hubo respuesta alguna-sasuke…-susurre por segunda vez, nada-¡sasuke!-dije casi gritando. él movió su cabeza en mi dirección.

-buenos dias…-su voz era lejana, perdida, robótica y monótona

-sasuke, yo lo siento tanto.-lamente realmente lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, y aun mas, en su niñez. Habia sido frecuentemente abusado por su hermano mayor, sin que nadie se enterara. "_Horrible_" pensé. Movi mi mano y toque su rostro. Estaba frio.

-vamos sasuke…-dije con esperanza-vamos a levantarnos y a prepara el desayuno ¿eh?-dije con falsa alegria. El me miro y torcio el rostro, a algo parecida a una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Luego deshizo nuestro abrazo y se levanto.

-ok, sakura…¿que quieres comer?-dijo con animo, uno que yo sabia que era falso

-no tienes para que fingir conmigo, sasuke- se le borro de la cara el entusiasmo, convirtiendola en una sonrisa invertida

-lo siento…pero quiero que comas…-dijo

-esta bien vamos a comer-dije levantándome y tomando su mano. Ambos salimos de su habitación, hasta llegar a la cocina.

**Itachi`s pov**

¿Asi que ya habian despertado..? Bien. También tenía hambre. Luego bajaria a hacerles compañía. En ese momento estaba en mi habitación, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Lo que paso anoche, pues en verdad no quería que pasara. No se que me ocurre. Desearia poder ser normal, acercarme a la gente sin hacerle daño. ¿Que me pasa? Este gusto por la sangre, por el odio, por abusar…

No se, siempre me ha gustado. Pero se que esta mal, se que no debería hacerlo.

Tampoco debi matar a mis padres, a mis amigos ni a mis tios. Lo que hice estuvo mal, pero…lo disfrute tanto. Si pudiera lo repetirla lo volveria a hacer....¡no! que estoy diciendo! Quiero cambiar, odio mi ser, mi cuerpo. Con estas manos he asesinado, tocado el cuerpo de mi hermano, en vez de protegerlo. Tsk, soy un asco…

Cuando baje, lo hice con la esperanza de hacer las pases, pero otra vez me descontrole.

Cada vez que quiero hacer algo, aparece ese maldito a mi lado, y me empieza a hablar, a ordenar, ¡¡¡como lo odio!!!está en todas partes, me sigue..

_-__¿me odias?-_me pregunto irónicamente

-….-no respondí

_-__Itachi…me odias?-_

-si…-

-_no, tu no me odias, odias a todos, menos a mi. A mi me amas…-_

-sal de aquí maldito imbecil!!!-dije, y comence a gritar para que se fuera, a patear para que se espantara. Pero nunca se iba-¡detente! dejame en paz…-dije arrodillado llorando."_llorando…"_

-_tomala, matala…ella es nuestro objetivo ahora_-me susurro al oido. Pare en seco.

-no…nooo!!!-grite-vete mierda!!-segui gritando. Necesitaba calmar ese dolor. Agarre un cuchillo y lo clave con fuerza en mi muñeca derecha, la sangre comenzo a salir, manchando el piso. Un alivio recorrio mi cuerpo. Habia pasado. Me tire en el suelo, descansando, esperando cuando volviera.

**Sasuke`s pov**

-estuvo rico ¿no?-me dijo mi mejor amiga

-si- asenti. Todo lo que comia con ella sabia rico. Antes ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi, y como yo era un niñato, segado por la venganza hacia el bastardo que esta arriba, pues no supe lo que tenia, hasta que lo perdi. Comenzo un romance con ese idiota de sai. Me dio celos, pues aun me da, aun que hallan terminado. Sakura es tan especial, acogedora, guapa. Es una chica increíble, pero, es mi amiga. Ella sufrio tanto por mi causa. Esta vez es mi turno de sufrir. La vida es justa, ¿no?

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que no note lo tensa que estaba sakura.

-¿que sucede?-pregunte un tanto preocupado Me miro.

-¿es que no lo oyes?-me dijo saturada

-¿oir que?-esa pregunta fue innecesaria. Era itachi, otra vez con sus gritos. Ya me tenia harto. De chico me violo, me golpeo, y esa sonrisa, pues nunca la olvidare.

Se escucho como iba bajado las escaleras. Me entremeci. Y abrace fuertemente a mi rosa de cerezo.

Hasta alfred, mi mayor domo se tenso, y se retiro de la cocina.

"_Perfecto, otra vez solos…_"pensé con ironía

**Sakura`s pov**

Me abrace a mi pelinegro, asustada y nerviosa

-no lo mires a los ojos-me advirtió sasuke. Yo me limite a asentir. Los ruidos de la escalera cesaron en un par de segundos. Todo quedo en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj

-¡buenos dias, tortolos!-grito. Ambos saltamos de la silla. Estaba serio, con aquella mirada tan misteriosa que me encantaba. Aparecio por la puerta, y se sento frente a nosotros, aun serio. No pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos, ahora estaban negros , como los de sasuke, solo que sin luz.

Nadie dijo nada. Itachi me miro. Me puse roja. No de rabia, si no de vergüenza. ¿Como podía causar este hombre tantas sensaciones en mi?

-hola sakura…-dijo y sonrio, de esa forma tan especial.

-esta bien, déjala-se interpuso sasuke. Y me abrazo con mas fuerza.

-valla, ahora veo que no te llamas sasuke, ahora te llamas sakura?que curioso, ahora yo me llamo suflé-dijo y se echo a reir, tan solo un par de segundos-sakura 1, ¿como dormiste?-me pregunto interesado-le he preguntado a sakura 1, no a la 2, hermanito-dijo antes que sasuke repondiera por mi.

-no he dormido…-dije secamente

-¿no? ¿Acaso sasuke te mantuvo ocupada?-me sonroje a mas no poder

-no, no ha dormido por tu presencia, imbecil-esa fue la gota que derramo el baso. Itachi saco rápidamente un kunai de su bolsillo, se lo lanzo a sasuke. Este lo esquivo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mire hacia atrás y pude ver a sasuke tirado en el miso boca abajo, con los brazos torcidos, e itachi sobre él le susurraba algo al oido.

-¡detente, itachi!-grite casi llorando. El aludido se detuvo en seco, se puso de pie, y me miro. Comenzo a caminar hacia mi a paso lento, uno muy torturador para mi. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi, tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos.

-¿quieres que me detenga, sakura?-su mirada era distinta, una muy dulce, una tierna y suplicante. Y me sonrio, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Yo trage saliva. ¿Que me estaba pasando?? Acerco su rostro al mio, y rozó sus labios contra mis labios, un toque. Me entremeci.

-si, por favor. No lo lastimes, no me lastimes…-su sonrisa se borro, tomo mi menton y me miro fijo.

-jamas te haria daño, sakura, jamas . ¿entiendes?-dijo, luego beso mis labios, suavemente.

**Itachi`s pov**

Bese sus labios, un beso tremendamente dulce, tierno. Sus labios sabían a cereza, y eran tan blanditos, carnosos. Me dieron ganas de arrancarlos, pero me contuve.

_-anda, muerdelos. __¿Eso es lo que quieres? hazlo, itachi_-no le hice el menor caso.

De todas formas me separe de ella, la mire a sus ojos esmeraldas. Eran tan hermosos.

-cuidate, sakura, sino lo haces, yo lo hare-dije esto , me separe por completo de ella.

Sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude, y subí con desesperación la escalera.

-¿Que acababa de hacer? Era peligroso. Pude matarla.

_-no me has hecho caso…-_su voz er severa, pero no me importo. Elleaba aasalvo, por ahora.

-….y?-dije con indeferencia

-_debes hacerme caso…-_continuo el maldito.

-tu no me mandas!!!!!-grite enojado

-si _lo hago, soy tu dueño, y admite que mis ordenes las difrutas_-rio-_como asesinar a toda tu familia? Violar a tu pequeño hermano? No me digas que no te gusto…-_

Era cierto, lo habia disfrutado

-no, fue horrible-menti

-_sabes que estas mintiendo, puedo leer tu mente_- ¿es que acaso no me dejaria jamas en paz?

**Sasuke`s pov**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sangraba y veía borroso. Pude divisar como ese idiota la tomaba de las manos, le susurraba algo y luego la besaba. Besaba sus finos labios. "_Eso me dolio, itachi. Las pagaras"_

-sasuke! ¿estas bien??-senti las tibias manos sobre mi hombro y rostro-¿puedes oirme?-su voz era de angustia y preocupación

-he estado mejor-senti como un calor indescriptible, me azotaba desde adentro, en el estomago, y vomite sangre.

-sasuke! vamos a un hospital-dijo, luego la pensó unos segundos-mejor te curo yo-A veces era tan distraída, por eso me gustaba tanto-soy medico-

-lo se, me lo habras dicho unas cuantas veces, a demas de verte trabajar en el hospital…-

Se volvio a sonrojar. Como amaba esos cachetes rojos. Vi como de sus manos salia chakra verde, sellándome un par de heridas.

-tienes las costillas rotas, debes hacer cama-dijo en tono preocupada, pero satisfecha.

-esta bien-luego trate de levantarme, con mucho dolor y ayuda suya , y del mayor domo que aparecio de la nada, logre ponerme de pie, subir las escaleras y llegar a mi habitación. Divise mi cama,

Me acosté sobre ella. Sakura se encargo de ponerme las pertinentes vendas y curitas.

-ya, con un poco de reposo, todo ira bien-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-ah, yo debo hacer un par de cosas antes, por lo que esta noche no me podré quedar…-

-¡no!-grite, ella debia quedarse, o él volveria…comence a tiritar.

-no te preocupes, le dije a naruto que viniera junto con sai , lee y shikamaru. Estaras bien. Èl no se atrevera a bajar.

El timbre sonó.

**Naruto`s pov**

Toque el timbre, y tambien colpee la puerta, eran lentos dattebayo.

Pudimos haber entrado por la ventana Pero no me lo permitieron.

Estaba con el antiguo novio de sakura, sai, con el tipo aburrido de cota, shikamaru,y con sejotas.

La puerta se abrio.

-sakura-chaan-dije con aleria, siempre que la veo me siento feliz

-venga chicos pasen-dijo invitándonos a pasar. ¿Y donde estaba el teme?

Subimos las benditas escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitacion de sasuke-baka

Entramos y lo vi. Me quede helado. Sakura me haba dicho que habia tenido un accidente esta mañana, pero jamas pensé que fuese tan grave. Estaba cubierto de vendas, todo moreteado.

-¿que te paso sasuke-teme??eso debe doler dattebayo!!-dije entre rias, los chicos estaban detrás mio no dijieron nada.

-mhp…-se limito a contestar. Siempre tan expresivo

-pues como sea!!te traje un regalo para que te recuperes pronto!...ramen-su cara no fue la que esperaba. Tan engreído, que se cree ese teme

-bueno chicos, debo irme. Sasuke, volveré lo más pronto que pueda-dijo mi Sakura, beso su frente, nos hizo un gesto con la mano y se marcho por la ventana. Hoy sería un largo día, pero por lomes podia gastarles un par de bromas a sasuke…

**Sakura`s pov**

Me fui saltando de techo en techo hacia mi casa. Queria averiguar algunas cosas sobre itachi, como su comportamiento. Lo habia escuchado hablar solo, con alguien, pero estaba solo. _"¿Esquizofrenia?"_ Pense. Tal vez, pero debia de estar segura.

Llegue a mi casa. Vivia con mis padres, pero ellos no estaban en ese momento, en realidad se habian ido hace 1 año, al cielo.(dah! XD)

Por lo que estaba viviendo con ino y temari, pero ambas estaban de turno hoy en el hospital. Asi que estaba sola.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación deje mi bolso sobre una mesita, y me acerque al computador, y lo encendi. Me dispuse a buscar información

Enfermedades mentales:

-psicopata

_-ezquisofrenia_

-psicosis

-depresion

Pulse en esquizofrenia: _enfermedad mental, que se desata en algun momento en la vida._

_Existen distintos tipos. Suelen desarrolarse por alguna experiencia traumatica localizada y especifica. Síntomas: distorsiones continuas, perdida de la realidad, suelen imagnar cosas que no existen…..hablar aparentemente solo, escuchan voces, comportamiento psicopáticos…asesinatos, abusos, torturas…" "valla" _pense_._

Continúe buscando: asesinatos

"_terribles asesinatos"_

_Matanzas clanes: "famoso clan uchiha es asesinado despiadadamente, quedando solo 2 sobrevivientes, elhijo menor uchiha sasuke, y sobre su hermano mayor, uchiha itachi no se sabe el paradero…"_

Me quede helada, y si ¿él habia matado a su clan? ¿Era acaso eso posible? Un niño tan joven, con ¿esquizofrenia?

-¿te sorprende?a mi si-me gire rapidamente. Estaba sentado en mi cama, con sus manos ensangrentadas, provinientese sus muñecas.

-¿q-que haces aquí?-estaba asombrada. ¿Como me encontro?¿ como sabia de mi?

-¿no le diras a nadie, verdad?-entonces era cierto, ¡el era el asesino!

-no…-dije, y me sonrío y en un par de segundos estaba arodillado a mi lado

-sabes, es raro, pero no quiero matarte…es poco común en mi-abri los ojos como platos, toco mi cara suavemente y…se tenso, se separo rapidamente de mi, y se acorralo en una esquina, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, balbuceando.

**Itachi's pov**

-_matala, despelléjala, haz que sufra!!_-era insoportable

-no!!! No!! No lo hare!!!tu no existes, tu no existes!!! Alejate!!!-

-_no existo? No existo?! Como puedes verme_?-claro que podia verlo, era tan real, sabia que existia, que era verdadero, pero lo que no me cabía duda era porque nadie podía verlo, solo yo…era eso un don?, no, era un infierno.

Se acerco a mi

-_soy tan real como la muchacha que tienes en frente,si no la matas lo hare yo…-_

-no!!! No lo hagas!! No te lo permitire!!-se acerco a ella, y yo me pare rapidamente--sakura corre, quiere matarte!!!no lo oigas, no dejes que te hable, o sera muy tarde!!-grite pero ella no hizo caso omiso, su mirada era confusa, como si estuviera diciendo tonteras, estupideces-es que no me oyes!!!-que podia hacer??

**Sakura's pov**

No entendia a lo que se referia, ¿quien me queria matar?sasuke?el mismo? No el no queria matarme, menos sasuke. ¿Quien podria hacerlo? en esta habitación estabamos solo él y yo. O eso es lo que creia. Ahora lo entendia "v_oces…" _pense

-itachi!!no oigas lo que te dicen, es todo falso, él no existe!!es irreal!

Me miro con los ojos dudosos. Tenia todas las esperanzas, de que me escuchara y me entendiera, Nada de lo que el creia era cierto. Todo era parte de su imaginación

**Itachi's pov**

-¿no era real??¿era cierto eso??entonces, ¿porque lo podia ver…?-estaba confuso, pero la mente se me comenzo a aclarar. Solo yo podia verlo era mi imaginación. Entonces pense

"_No existe, no existe, no existe!"_El maldito ser que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la pelirosada, se detuvo, y me miro

-_soy real_-

-no lo eres, no existes-

-_soy real, lo sabes_-insitio urgente

-no eres real!!!solo te imagino!!!eras mi amigo!!ya no!!!yo te cree, tu no me creaste!!tu no existes!-grite

-_no existo…-_

-no…-y su figura comenzo a deformarse hasta desaparecer por completo. No quedo nada.

**Sakura's pov**

Se habia callado por completo, y su mirada se dirigia hacia al suelo, pero perdida. Ya no gritaba,,.no hablaba. Ese rostro desesperado y con miedo desapareció. Levanto su cabeza y me miro.

-no existe…se fue-dijo melancólico, vacio.

Me acerque a él, lo abrace. La calidez de su cuerpo, su olor, era tan exquisito. Suspire e inhale todo el aire, para recordar su olor.

-se ha ido, todo esta bien ahora itachi-me miro y me besó. Esta vez también participe, abri mi cavidad para permitir paso a su lengua. Ambas lenguas comenzaron una danza hermosa, artistica e inigualable. Besaba tan bien. Luego note que el aire se me comenzaba a acavar por lo que tuvimos que separarme. El me miro, e hizo aquello que tanto me gustaba. Su sonrisa tan provocadora, de niño pícaro.

-arigatou…-susurro- te amo, sakura, lo hice desde que te vi-¿era cierto? Era amor lo que el sentia por mi??y ¿era amor lo que yo sentia por él? Pues si.

-yo tambien te amo, itachi- y lo volví a besar, siendo yo la de la iniciativa.

Me tiro sobre la cama, y comenzo a besarme el cuello, cada centimetro de mi piel. La exploro, la toco,, la saboreo.

Fue maravilloso, yo solo sentia. Esa noche perdi algo que tanto habia guardado con sai.

Fue algo realmente magico. Sus caricias, su ser dentro del mio. Esa noche fuimos uno solo. Probé su escencia, y el la mia. Pude sentirloentre mis piernas. Nuestro amor era recíproco.

**Itachi's pov**

Pude ver su rostro, sentir su cuerpo saborear su escencia su plenitud. Esa noche la ame, la hice mia. Y me encanto. Pude sentirla. Ahora yo no lo oigo, desaparecio. Y TODO se lo debo a ella. Amanecio, rápido para mi. Ojala jamás amaneciera.

Abrio sus ojos, y al mirarme yo le sonreí. Se sonrojo y me beso

-buenos dias, sakura…-

-ohayo, itachi-dijo cariñosamente. Como me encanaba. No se como mi hermano no la aprovecho. Supe que en ese momento volvía a nacer. Era feliz.

Ya no mas matanzas, con este maldito kunai…

**Sasuke's pov**

-pero sasuke-baka, sakura dijo que a menos que no volviera no te podias levantar!-escuche los gritos de lee atrás mio. Los ignore. Debia encontrarla. Fui de techo en techo saltando, en direccion a su casa. Ya ni me dolian ls costillas, ella era una buena medico.

Al llegar a su casa, no quise golpear la puerta. Vi la ventana de su habitación abierta, y decidi asomarme. Vi algo que no queria ver. Ella no estaba, pero él si. Sentado, semivestido en su cama. Ella debia de estar en el baño. El imbecil tenia un kunai entre sus manos, y lo miraba con nostalgia. "_la matara al salir del baño.."_pense, y rapidamente salte por la ventana.

-no lo haras, bastardo!-

-hermanito…¿que te trae por aca?-me miro fijo, pero su mirada ahora era distinta. Habia pasado algo en el…pero no me importaba, debia protegerla.

La puerta se abrio y ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia ella. Tenia su pelo mojao, estaba ebuelta en una toalla, con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. Itachi se paro, y antes que pudiera cometer su asesinato, me lance contra él.

**Sa****ura's pov**

Vi como sasuke saltaba sobre itachi, y este ultimo caia de golpe al piso.

-sasuke ¡¡no!! él…-entonces vi como agarraba un kunai proximo a él-¡¡no lo mateeess!!-pero ya era tarde. Vi como el kunai le abria la garganta, saliendo chorros de sangre, pintando de rojo su pecho y la cara de su agresor. Corri hacia los uchiha, tirandome de rodillas a su lado.

-sasuke, que has hecho??-dije entre sollozos-que le hiciste?!?!?!-grite ,el me miro confundido

-el queria matarte, es un psicópata sakura, no viste…-pero le tape la boca. El no entendia

-no lo entiendes…-yo lloraba a mares

-tsk, dejalo sakura…-me dijo el uchiha mayor-ya no queda nada..cofcof.-sus tocidas derramaban mas sangre… toque su rostro. Estaba helado-solo déjalo ya, él no sabia…-

Yo solo lloraba. Sasuke estaba sorprendido.

-de que hablas, de que estan hablando???-tenia sus ojos desorbitados por la confusion e impresión

-luego sakura te lo explicara…-me miro, estaba serio. Luego miro de vuelta a su hermano-sasuke, lo siento, nunca quise hacerlo. él me lo dijo. No sabia que hacer, perdóname…y toco su frente con el dedo indice. Sasuke comenzo a llorar. Luego itachi me miro-sakura, perdona lo que te hecho pasar, a ti y a sasuke. Te amo…cuida a sasuke….-

-no te atrevas a dejarme, detende por favor…-solloce. Toco mi mejilla-

-quieres que me detenga?-entonces la esperanza llego a mi corazon. Claro fue por un segundo-pues esta vez no puedo…lo siento. Cuidate mucho. Fue genial conocerte. Nos vemos, y sasuke, ire a ver a nuestra familia, te esperare. Le dire a mama cuanto has crecido.-sonrió por ultima vez, y dejo caer su mano pesadamente contra el piso. Habia muerto. Pero su sonrisa aun permanecía. Todavía permanece, en mi corazon y en mi memoria.

Sasuke no se pudo perdonar ante aquel acto de asesinato que cometió, por lo que se ha intentado suicidar varias veces. Siempre visitamos juntos a itachi en el cementerio y él me visita en los sueños.

"_te extraño"_

"_yo también te extraño, Sakura" _me dice mientras me agarra de la cintura. Su rostro ahora esta tan feliz, todo el odio que tenia se fue, y su sonrisa es mas bella todavía

"_ven a verme…"_

Ha pasado un año de aquel incidente. Pronto estaré con él en el paraiso.

"_con una sonrisa me conoció__, con una sonrisa me conquisto, con una sonrisa se despidió…"_

Que les parecio??muy malo?? Bueno pues tengo que admitir que este no era lo que tenia pensado, aun que me gusto. La historia tomo un rumbo diferente. Espero que haya sido de su agradoo, y me manifiesten sus criticas y opiniones en los reviews. Hagan de este fic, un fic famoso!!pues creo que es una buena historia, e itac se lo merece

Gracias por leerlo, y dale esta oportunidad!! En especia al pòbre de itachi, que en la serie lo ponen como malo, siendo que jamas lo fue. Injusta la vida ¿no?

Triste historia la de itachi, T.T, lo amo, al igual que a kakashi jeje.

Bueno espero que esten bien, y que sigan leyendo mis fics.

Arigatou

¡jane!


End file.
